puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thesadone
Thesadone is a pirate on the Viridian Ocean. His slogan is: "Life is short, so play as many games as you can!". Contributions and Accomplishments * Officer of the crew Ypp space fleet. * Member of the flag RTG Leviticus. * Lieutenant in the Navy in the . * Former member of the crew Dutch Assault Forces. * Former officer of the crew Induced Delirium. * Member of the flag Kingdom of Illyria. * Former member of the crew Squid Squad. Biography The Pirate known as Thesadone has had a few other names to this one. They are Sonicdemons and Sonicdemon. He first joined Puzzle Pirates back in September of 2007 as Sonicdemon. Through trials and tribulations, he has thought about quitting the games several times. His personal life has made it hard on him, and he would seek refuge through this online game. The first crew that he joined was Squid Squad. He was asked to join because of his teamwork and dedication to the pillage. Later on, he was asked to join the crew Impetus by Sumprimus. He then met up with his friends on Puzzle Pirates. That second crew he stayed until the crew broke up in late of June of 2008. He did however did want to leave the game for good, but was talked into staying by Rhapsodie. He then changed from Sonicdemon to Sonicdemons since his former self had not been deleted like he thought it was. Since the beginning, he was called Sonic, since it is the shorten version of Sonicdemon, no one really wanted to call him Demon so they stuck with sonic ever since. Really, throughout his gaming lifestyle he has been called sonic. (Google Sonicdemon86where ever site he is in that has to deal with his name.) When he was forced by life to quit for a good three months, he came back to a broken up crew. The crew had gone through drastic changes, that left him wondering if it was the right crew for him or not. He then left that crew for Dutch Assault Forces, where he found that a lot of his former crewbies had landed after most of the changes. There were still a few out there that were not part of this crew, but he felt that after much consideration that this was the crew that he was going to stay with. While there, he was once again considering that he should give up the whole online gaming. It was once again a friend, Sinistergoat, that kept him from really giving up on it. He then changed his name again to Thesadone, which described his demeanor and it is part of his real name. When he changed it for this last time, people would still sometimes call him by his old name of sonic He did ask them to call him by his real name to show his friends how much trust he had in them. He had to once again quit playing back in February of 2008, because college was starting to kick his but. He had tried to keep in touch with some of his crewbies, but to no avail. He wanted everyone to know that he was now back. As before, the crew that he came back to was in disorder, and he would have to choose another crew that one of his crewbies had joined. Thesadone is currently an officer of the crew Ypp space fleet, and a member of the flag RTG Leviticus. He is also ranked as a lieutenant in the Dragon's Nest Navy in the Jade Archipelago.